


painfully devoted (whatever you need)

by garbagemanmilo



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Trans Doctor Sung, Trans Male Character, Unprotected Sex, incredibly devoted havve, it’s really soft at the beginning and the end, super in love sung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagemanmilo/pseuds/garbagemanmilo
Summary: Havve Hogan has a lot of things to be grateful for, and one of them is Doctor Sung, the man who took him in and gave him a purpose, a home. His gratitude is long past due.
Relationships: Doctor Sung/Havve Hogan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	painfully devoted (whatever you need)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leedeeloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/gifts).



Havve is devoted to Sung. There's a good reason for it; if Sung hadn’t come along, he would still be in that cave. So he has reason to be grateful to this happy Doctor, who took him in, powered him up, keeps him running smoothly, and showers him with a ridiculous amount of love and affection. Sung is the only person Havve would follow to the ends of the world, the galaxy, forever. Only Sung has seen his face, littered with white scars, pitted, ugly in its own right, but Sung simply cradles his face and presses kisses all over it, telling him over and over he’s beautiful, he’s wonderful, he’s amazing. Havve finds it difficult to argue when Sung holds him so tenderly, tilts his head, looks at him, at his horrible face, smooths his frown lines, gives his dry lips a peck, then leans up for a more substantial kiss. He also finds it hard to lift a hand and turn on his artificial larynx to speak through, especially when Sung’s hands slip down to his shoulders, when his mouth opens just so, when their tongues brush against each other. When Sung’s hold on him turns to gripping, one knee coming up to touch Havve’s hip, he takes the cue and bends down, sliding his hands underneath Sung’s ass and lifts him, neither of them breaking the kiss, and if Havve could die, he would definitely die a happy man. Havve is aware of himself moving, legs working, and when Sung pulls back, gasping for air, they’re in Sung’s bedroom, and Sung just laughs, and Havve takes the time to carefully shift his boyfriend’s weight to one arm so he can properly turn on his talkbox. “Doctor,” he begins, and suddenly Sung’s lips are against his cheek. He starts over, “Doctor,” and he feels Sung’s grin on his skin, wide and joyful, and Havve tries to keep his composure. Still, Sung leans back into view, and his iris is a mix of light pink and deep purple, and an odd shiver goes up where Havve’s spine used to be. “Help me outta my clothes?” Sung asks, and Havve only has it in him to nod, sets his boyfriend down, and snakes his hands underneath Sung’s shirt, lifting it up and off. Sung starts on his pants, his face and chest reddening when he can’t get the zip down, and Havve huffs out a laugh that sounds nothing like one, and he drops to one knee, batting Sung’s shaking hands away and draws the zipper down evenly, then tucks two fingers into the waistband and draws them down. A hand slides through his thin black hair, and Havve looks up to see a glassy-eyed Sung, chest rising and falling fast, and he looks back down at the wet patch on the crotch of Sung’s boxers. “It seems you’re excited, Doctor,” he murmurs, dips his face down, kisses where Sung’s clit is making a little tent in his underwear, and he feels the muscles in Sung’s thighs jump. 

  
  


Sung’s boxers are discarded, and then Havve is lifting the shorter man up again, carrying him towards the bed. Havve kneels on the bed, lays Sung down, hands lingering on his thighs, and then he works on his belt, pretending like his hands aren’t trembling. Sung watches every move he makes, eye half-lidded, pupil blown wide, and Havve tries to ignore him as he pushes his pants and boxers down to his knees, cock already half-hard and leaking pre-cum. Havve is leaning over to Sung’s nightstand for a condom when a hand grabs his wrist, grip surprisingly strong. He stares down at Sung, eyes searching Sung’s, and his boyfriend mumbles, “you don’t need to wear one, I mean- I’m clean, and I know you are, too.” And fuck, if that doesn’t go straight to Havve’s dick, and he’s nodding, damn the consequences, and Sung’s hand travels up the taller man’s arm, to the back of his neck, pulls their faces close together, Sung’s breath hot on his skin. Havve takes the base of his cock in his hand, lays his other hand flat on the inside of Sung’s thigh, and Sung, gods bless him, lifts his hips so Havve can guide himself inside. At first, it’s almost too tight, too hot, too much, and Havve hangs his head, the sensation so overwhelming that he can’t think straight, and then Sung is whining, moving his hips closer. The initial shock passes, and then Havve is holding Sung’s hips and eases another inch, two inches inside the tight heat, and he bites his lip so hard that he’s sure it’ll split. Sung is still holding the back of his neck, making these little noises that Havve can’t get enough of, and he thrusts into him then, and then Sung is gasping, “yes, oh gods,” and the minutes blur, the only thing Havve can see is that beautifully wrecked expression on Sung’s face, the way he moans his name, the way his thighs tighten around Havve’s waist, and then he’s cumming, little grunts spilling from between Havve’s clenched teeth, and he can’t think, can’t see anything beside Sung, Sung, Sung. He slumps, shaky, beside his boyfriend, not wanting to crush Sung underneath his bulk, and he can still feel the tremors rolling through him. He can heat Sung catching his breath, groaning a little as he comes down from his own orgasm. Havve rolls onto his side, wraps an arm around Sung’s overly warm torso, and is almost surprised when Sung leans into the touch. They both lay that way for a few minutes, Havve listening to Sung breathe, Sung basking in the cold touch of his boyfriend, and then he speaks again. “Thank you. I mean, for that, it- gods, it was good.” Havve meets Sung’s gaze, all warm and pink-tinged, and Sung keeps talking. “I think I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, Havve. Explore the Earth with you.” Havve can’t help it, really, his lips pull up into a smile without his meaning to. “To the end of the world and back, Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall are in the mood for tender havve/sung cause boy i sure was


End file.
